


Caramelo

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Bill Adama tiene un accidente con cierto postre y Laura Roslin decide ayudarle en resolver el desperfecto.





	Caramelo

_Maldición._

Esa maldita cosa pegajosa no se iba. 

Bill Adama se frotaba el cuello y el pecho desnudo casi con furia delante del pequeño espejo de su habitación.

Los chefs de la flota habían ideado unas cuantas recetas para hacer más llevadera la insípida comida que trataban de ingerir tras su última recolección en el ojo de Júpiter. Y para demostrarles sus progresos habían querido hacerle una degustación especial. 

Todo había transcurrido sin ningún contratiempo hasta que uno de los camareros decidió que la chaqueta del Almirante no podía quedarse sin postre. 

Bill entró en su habitación casi bañado en algo que pretendía ser caramelo, maldiciendo cada vez que la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Se deshizo de su chaqueta y su camiseta y las tiró directamente en el cubo de la ropa sucia. Cogió el jabón, la esponja y se puso a la tarea.

_Por todos los dioses, esto podría servir tranquilamente como pegamento para vipers._

Alguien golpeó su puerta. Siguió frotándose el cuello como si quisiese despellejarse, se acercó a la escotilla en un par de zancadas y la abrió de par en par.

***

En los labios de Laura Roslin murió un cordial saludo, mientras sus cejas se alzaban hasta el techo. De pronto le costaba respirar, y no se dio cuenta de su estupidez hasta que se percató que lo que estaba haciendo era contener el aliento.

Bill Adama estaba frente a ella sin camiseta, con un paño mojado apretando su cuello que hacía resbalar agua por su pecho hasta morir en su cinturón. Se obligó a que sus ojos no siguieran el mismo camino.

Parpadeó un par de veces y carraspeó, tratando de adoptar un tono de voz despreocupado.

-¿Es así como recibe a todas sus visitas, Almirante?

***

Bill sonrió con timidez.

-Sólo cuando trato de asustar al personal –le hizo un ademán para que pasara dentro.

Cerró la escotilla tras ella y regresó frente al espejo. Seguía pegajoso, y, de frotar, su piel había comenzado a irritarse y empezado a enrojecer.

La voz de Laura sonó tras él -un pajarito me dijo que te habías ensuciado-, se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos a su espalda-. Aunque yo más bien diría que te has sumergido en una piscina de algo… que prefiero no saber qué es.

Bill rió entre dientes. –Algún camarero decidió que el maldito postre debía ser bueno para la piel y quiso tomarme de conejillo de indias –acercó el paño húmedo a su cuello y se froto un par de veces más sin que surtiera ningún efecto-. Por lo visto se equivocaba.

-Déjame probar. 

Él la miró de reojo y le dio la esponja sin rechistar. No iba a dejar escapar la única oportunidad que se le presentaba de que Laura le tocara.

Ella metió el paño bajo el grifo y esparció por la superficie una buena cantidad de jabón. A continuación se puso frente a él y comenzó a masajearle suavemente el cuello. Pudo ver, mientras trataba de limpiarlo sin hacerle demasiado daño, cómo se le escapaban los ojos, de vez en cuando, hacia la enorme cicatriz de su pecho.

-No es algo demasiado agradable de ver.

Laura le miró de reojo y se sonrojó. –No pretendía hacerte sentir incomodo. Es sólo que… has tenido mucha suerte.

Él alzó imperceptiblemente las cejas y un toque de humor se escapó de sus labios. –Creo que incluso en eso me ganas por goleada, Laura.

Ella rió. Ciertamente tenía razón. 

Dio un par de pasos y se colocó de nuevo tras él para frotarle la nuca.

-¡Por todos los dioses! Voy a necesitar un cuchillo para conseguir quitarte esta porquería… 

-Entonces seguiré pegajoso por los restos, gracias. Ya tengo suficientes cicatrices para toda una vida, como has podido comprobar –cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras sentía el áspero tacto de la esponja arremeter contra su espalda.

-Espera, tengo una idea –Laura se acercó al lavabo y aclaró el paño. 

-Mientras no haya cuchillos de por medio…

La oyó reír entre dientes cuando volvía a estar detrás de él. Sintió un escalofrío cuando el paño frío le recorrió la espalda. Y un quejido se escapó de su garganta cuando su cuerpo, con la piel de gallina, casi comenzó a tiritar. Estaba a punto de quejarse en voz alta cuando una oleada de calor se acumuló en su hombro.

Laura había acaparado una zona llena de resistente caramelo y había comenzado a lamerlo con descaro, a succionarlo con avidez. 

Podrían haberle pegado un puñetazo en aquel momento que no se hubiera movido ni un ápice. Se quedó de piedra, en el sitio, hipnotizado por la sensación de la lengua de Laura sobre su piel, del reflejo de su imagen en el espejo lamiéndolo. Ya no sentía ningún frío, al contrario, había comenzado a hacer demasiado calor.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder hablar, y aun así sólo una voz ronca y débil le raspó la garganta seca.

-¿Laura…?

Supo que había oído la pregunta completa, que no fue capaz de terminar, cuando levantó los labios de su cuerpo y le miró por el reflejo del espejo.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

Daño, dice. 

_Como sigas conseguirás hacerme daño, sí, pero un poco más abajo de la barbilla._

Obviamente no iba a escuchar jamás esa respuesta de sus labios.

Carraspeó un poco para que le saliera la voz. -No.

Laura le dedicó una sonrisa amplia. –Bien, porque he conseguido quitarte el caramelo –se acercó al lavabo y volvió a mojar la esponja. Pero esta vez se puso frente a él y le limpió lentamente el jabón del pecho.

No sabía si esta vez había usado agua caliente para aclararlo pero hubiese sido un alivio sentir algo frío sobre su cuerpo en aquellas circunstancias. Por desgracia no fue así, la esponja estaba agradablemente más tibia, y los labios de Laura, que acto seguido habían acaparado parte de su cuello, parecían quemarse sobre su piel.

Era una tortura. No había otra explicación. Laura quería torturarlo por algo. Estaba a punto de enloquecer y ni si quiera sabía que había hecho para merecerlo, de haberlo sabido, bueno o malo, hubiera vuelto a hacerlo.

Laura se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo mejor y apoyó sus manos en su pecho desnudo para no perder el equilibrio. 

Su pelo le rozaba tan despacio y tan suave que conseguía hacerle cosquillas. Gruño cuando sus labios se volvieron más insistentes, más feroces. Y antes de que pudiese evitarlo, llevó las manos su cintura para sujetarla firmemente contra él. 

Cuando la boca de Laura dejó de moverse contra su piel casi tuvo que contener una exclamación de frustración.

-¿Bill?

La miró, no sin esfuerzo. -¿Mmhh?

-Mañana, acuérdate de felicitar al chef…

Tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. –Se lo diré de tu parte.

Laura había comenzado a acariciarle los hombros con sus pulgares. Y él, que se había resistido a soltarla cuando terminó de limpiarle, movía lentamente sus dedos contra su cintura. 

En algún lugar de su cuerpo aun quedaban resquicios del valor que Laura lograba deshacer con su presencia, y para su sorpresa, fue justo en aquel preciso momento cuando decidió salir a la superficie.

-¿Tengo que pensar que el postre merecía la pena entonces?

Laura lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes que le parecieron eternos. Estaba a punto de arrepentirse de sus propias palabras cuando la vio sonreír ladinamente.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

No necesitó ninguna otra provocación, se acercó hasta ella y le susurró en los labios. –Estaba deseando hacerlo, me había quedado con las ganas…

Sintió a Laura temblar entre sus brazos, y cuando por fin la besó, un suspiro murió en su boca. 

Paladeó su lengua, acarició sus labios, apretó su cintura. Todo lo que tocaba, besaba y lamía era dulce en ella. Sonrió al pensar que era el mejor postre que había probado jamás.

Efectivamente tendría que darle la enhorabuena al chef.

***


End file.
